Moving On
by Josie Shy Night
Summary: There is thunder and lighting and the death of the Dursleys (Okay not a good Summery) I'm new at this, this is my first fic, Please Review and tell me what you think


Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me. This is my first. Please be nice to me. I would like to know what you think. *.* Please Read and Review.  
  
Moving On. By; Josie Sky Hawk  
Chapter One: Hell Night  
It was a dark and stormy night. The clouds where think and gray clouds. Lighting flashed and the thunder rolled, and all of sudden the power when out.  
  
It was very dark when Harry awake. His scar was hurting him really bad. Harry pulled him self out of bed and run out the front door to the street. He hoped the fresh air would calm down the pain in his head. When out of no where there was a flash lighting that lit up the house.  
  
Harry could see a dark figure standing in Dudley's room. Then he saw a blinding green light, and Harry knew Dudley was dead. Harry tried to scream to wake his aunt and Uncle, but before he could there was another bight green light. And Harry knew they too where dead.  
  
The pain in his head seemed to get stronger. It felt so bad that it brought Harry to his knees, and then he passed out.  
  
************************  
  
Harry woke up feeling better and warm, and out of pain. He pushed on his glasses to see where he was. Then he realized He was in his best friend Ron Weasley's room.  
  
"Please let last night be a dream." Harry said to him self as walked down three fights of stairs.  
  
Harry looked around to the burrow to find no one was there. So he walked out side in hopes of finding some one. He found Ron sitting on the front porch steps.  
  
Ron looked up in to his best friend's dark green eyes. "Harry I have some bad news. I think you should sit. Your aunt, uncle and cousin are dead. They where killed last night."  
  
Harry grabbed his chest, fell to his knees and cried out "OH NO I LOVED THEM SO MUCH."  
  
Then he looked at Ron and rolled his eyes. Then as if some thing funny had happen both boys where rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
Harry pulled him self up and wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "It was you-know-who that killed them."  
  
"We know, but dad got to your house before the muggle police did and stab them all so the muggles would think any thing of it. Dad also got all your stuff, and mum is getting your school stuff right now. We will go be going to school after the put pig boy and company in the ground. Bill and Charlie are making the arrangements" Ron said tell Harry the story.  
  
"Why can't my other aunt do it. My uncle was her brother?" Harry asked trying to take in every thing that Ron was telling him.  
  
"Well when dad and some of the guys he works with went to tell her they found out the Coronal killed her with one of her best dog. By putting it on her face and holding it their till she died. Then the Coronal ate the dog alive. Come to find out the Coronal is a Death Eater and he has been watching you. Bill and Charlie are setting up the family plot. They forged the papers so they could get the muggle money. Dumbledore helped them. Their services will be tomorrow. I can't go with you, but Bill and Charlie will be there along with some people from the ministry to keep an eye on you. Then we will head back to Hogwarts. Sirius has been told, but he can get here in time.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley showed up in front of the two boys. Her arms where full and you couldn't see her face.  
  
"Will you two help me please." She said, her voice was muffled because of the boxes and bags she had in front of her face.  
  
The boys helped her in to the house. They help her go through the bag and then took what was theirs to Ron's room. When they came back down stairs Mrs. Weasley had already started dinner.  
  
"Oh Harry Dear, I got you some black clothes for you to wear tomorrow, and I also got you a black tie." Ron's mom said as she placed some potato in a pan.  
  
"Thank you, but do you think I should really be here. What if they come to kill me, and what if they kill you all, I don't think I could deal with that." Harry said as he helped Ron set the table.  
  
"Harry don't worry about us. Dad has it set up so no one can just show up with out us or the ministry knowing." Ron said as he put a book under in eof the legs on the table.  
  
When the boys where done setting the table and sitting down to take a break, Ginny came running down the stairs. "Sorry mom I was late, I was reading my new story book."  
  
Just as dinner was being set on the table there was three pops out of no where. Arthur Weasley, Bill and Charlie appeared in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, and they all sat down at the table.  
  
"Where's Percy?" Harry asked, "And Fred and George?"  
  
"Percy is still at work and the twins are helping Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said as me place a piece of steak in his mouth.  
  
Not much was said at dinner after that. Nothing was said pretty much the rest of the night. AS they all sat around the fireplace drinking tea, Mr. Weasley spoke up.  
  
" The lawyers want to know what is going to be done with the two house they all left. And they also want to know what is going to be done with the stuff that is left in them?'  
  
"Sell it all. The house, the stuff, the dogs that are left. I never want to go back there ever." Harry said not looking at any of the Weasleys.  
Mr. Weasley nodded, "Then it will be done, I'll have the muggle money turned over to ours when every thin is sold."  
  
Harry had already made up his mind, that he would give the Weasleys the money no matter what they would say or do, they needed more then he does.  
  
"Alright every off to bed." Mrs. Weasley said as she shoed Ron, Harry and Ginny up the stairs. "Ron don't forget to brush your teeth, and make sure Harry has enough clean blankets to sleep with, And good night Ginny dear."  
  
My end notes: So tell me what you think. Remember I'm new at this, please be nice. Thank you and I will have more up soon. 


End file.
